


Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are brighter than he's ever seen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> done for @goukazaruu

“I can’t believe they’re so bright,” Corrin whispers, her gaze glued to the stars. Takumi’s eyes can barely leave the sight of her alone.

“I’m sure they’re the same wherever you look, if you’re on the same latitude,” he says, remembering his books. 

She shakes her head, the grass tangling in her hair. “Nohr has too many clouds most of the time.” She points at a cluster of bright stars in the western sky. “That’s supposed to be the Dusk Dragon, I think.”

His eyes follow her fingers as she draws in the air, his mind filling in the lines. “I think I can see that.” It doesn’t bother him–for once–that he detests Nohr, nor does it bother him that he has no idea what the Dusk Dragon looks like.

He points into the eastern sky. “That’s the Dawn Dragon.” He traces the constellations like she does. “And behind him is the Wind God, giving him speed. And in front of him is the Lightning God, giving him power.”

“I think I see it,” she whispers. “They’re all so pretty.”

He smiles and lays his hand back in the grass. “They’re brighter than I remember.”


End file.
